


Who Tells Your Story

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AOS oneshots centered around songs from Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back bitches! Sorry for my absence, my little brother had state competitions and to be frank I’ve been stuck on any sort of plot for the longest time. That is, until Toni sent a monologue from the song The World Was Wide Enough. She pointed out that it sounded a lot like Post Bahrain Melinda. Then I was reminded of the scene where Melinda shot Andrew, but I didn’t want to rewrite that scene. Instead I thought, who could I put in Burr’s position? Then the part where he mentions his daughter resonated with me as… Well. Go ahead and read to figure it out!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Maybe I could write more and pump out more Hamilton songfics!

_ I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory _

_ Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me? _

_ I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be? _

_ There is no beat, no melody _

Daisy frowns as the rest of the team floods out of the jet. It had been months since Lincoln’s death but the resentment still resides deep in her stomach. He wouldn’t have been on that plane had it not been because of S.H.I.E.L.D. Bobbi and Hunter gave up their personal lives for this job. Andrew, Rosalind, Trip… So many people lost their lives because of the “greater good”. Everyone lost something and she’s sick and tired of it. 

May fixes the sleeves of her jacket, her lips tightly pursed. Not two weeks after Daisy left Coulson stepped down as director offering the position. She took it gratefully knowing in his state he wouldn’t be able to lead this team. They needed someone who wouldn’t lead with their emotions. They needed her…

Except she could feel emotions bubbling in her chest as she steps in front of the girl who used to be like a daughter to her, now fighting against everything they stood for.

There were so many things that had happened in the last six months.

Shortly after Lincoln died Daisy ran away from the base blaming herself. Afterall she had been brainwashed by the man. It only made sense that she should have been the one to die. But again and again someone died to protect her. Trip, Raina, now Lincoln… Elena stepped up to help her lead the inhuman team she was building. Daisy likes to pretend she doesn’t see the regret filling her partner’s eyes as they reign destruction. Of course May brought the entire team but the most unnerving was Simmons standing in the back looking nervous. She has no purpose here. She’s not a fighter… Then she spots Melinda’s gun clutched in her fingers. Just like always May seemed off in her own world. So far from the rest of them and now she’s willing to do what? Shoot her? Take her in? Treat her like a prisoner?

May moves first to take position. She was a trained warrior after all. What was it Ward had said to her all those years ago? They were trained to be killers. Emotionless robots. For so long she had believed that they were different… She spies Jemma out of the corner of her eyes burying her face into Fitz’s shoulder. He swallows heavily, his eyes begging her to stop.

She wishes she had known what was going through May’s head at the time. If only she had known what had happened. The CIA pulled her mother back to lead fights against out of control inhumans. Ones that killed for fun. Ones that turned her own gun on Lian and murdered her… The same gun in which her finger twitched against the trigger. 

Her own gun was clutched in her fingers. She doesn’t know why she needed it instead of her powers. She could take them all down with a flick of her wrist. Yet May could somehow fight against that. She’s positive. 

“You don’t have to do this Skye.” The name stings as it leaves May’s lips. Daisy meets her eyes. She knows she used it on purpose. A final ditch attempt to connect to the girl she used to know. The gentle girl untarnished by death. The one that giggled with excitement when she met her first “powered person”.

Mike…

Another person to suffer at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands. He can never see his son. He’s practically a machine. He lost everything even when he had nothing.

Her eyes fall on the woman in front of her again. She treated her like she was her daughter. She taught her everything she knew about fighting. About emotions. She taught her Tai Chi… 

_ “I’ve thought about my death enough times, the different ways that I could go. I just never thought it’d be you… I gave up on you… I won’t do it again. But you have to stop this.”  _ Melinda’s words pour over her like ice water. Those were almost the same words before she shot Andrew… That was her plan for her. She was going to fire. Of  course she was. She’s the calvary. How could she be so foolish to believe she was anything special to May. It’s her or May. No other choice but Daisy knew one thing.

May wouldn’t make orphans of her people. The inhumans needed her. They needed a leader. Anger fills her as she counts. The same thing May had taught her when emotions were flooding her.

_ One, two, three… _

Lincoln’s face filled her vision. He told her he loved her when it was too late…

_ Four, five, six… _

Trip cared about her too… A smile that could blind the enemy… He crumpled into rubble because he had followed her.

_ Seven, eight, nine… _

Andrew… He had saved her from her brainwashing. At what cost? He was violent and relentless for so long... Yet he saved her. Why did he save her? It would have been better for everyone had he blasted a hole through her chest. Instead he suffered that fate. A flaming chain cutting through his heart after he saved her…

_ Ten. _

The explosion of her own gun felt like it was going to deafen her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was like the world moved in slow motion. She could see Daisy visibly tense with her last words. She knew them… 

She spent sleepless nights imagining all the ways she could die.

She would go out in a glorious blaze of fire and save her team. Or perhaps a spectacular final battle against Ward taking the both of them out with an explosive. Maybe she would die peacefully in a bed in her sleep like Peggy had. On the worst nights she’d picture herself pulling the trigger. Putting an end to the relentless nightmares…

She couldn’t have pictured this.

Daisy’s face could be the last one she ever sees. Melinda had taken her in. Treated her like the daughter she never knew that she wanted. Not after Bahrain, that is. Daisy showed her that she could be different. She made May want to try again… 

Now she may have to be the one to take her down. She was out of control. She reigned destruction wherever she went. But she can’t do it. This final bullet could be her legacy.

Funny, she had thought it would’ve been the infamous name. The cavalry would be her legacy. A silly tale woven with lies. Only three people knowing the full story… Only three that had survived, that is… 

She’s running out of time. She has to make a decision… Take down her daughter or die at the hands of her. 

It’s funny… She never thought with all of the evil she brought she’d see the other side… Victoria Hand, her friend from the academy, their leader… She leads agents on the other side… A smile spread across her face as she still gets to do what she loves. Among the troops she spies Trip. He tips his hat to her and winks before returning to his serious facade. Her mother is on the other side. She’s with Andrew… It’s like they’re calling to her. Telling her it’s to say goodbye.

She needs to do this. She’s made her decision. Her eyes fall on one last face.

Phil watches from the sidelines, blocked from interfering by Mack. There wasn’t enough time… She smiles sadly knowing that eventually, she’ll see him on the other side.

“I’m sorry Skye.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy watches in horror as Melinda raises her gun to the sky, firing in unison with her own shot.

“Wait!”

Her cries fall on deaf ears as the bullet pierces May’s abdomen. The woman who had cared for her when she thought nobody could… She crumples like a rag doll. Screams echo across the air. At some point Jemma had turned back around. The scientist crumples with Fitz, their sobs filling the air.

Coulson breaks past Mack scrambling to reach her. Daisy stumbles forwards, her gun hitting the grass with a dull thud. Hands grab at her arms pulling her away. Gloves are slipped over her numbed fingers. She doesn’t even have enough energy to fight them. Elena is the next to join Coulson’s side, praying over the body of the crumpled woman as she fought for oxygen.

It only took seconds for the body to go still. Coulson’s scream breaks across the sky. Her own heart thudded in her ears blurring his desperate pleas for her to stay alive…

It’s too late.


	2. It's Quiet Uptown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry

_ There are moments that the words don’t reach _

_ There is suffering too terrible to name _

_ You hold your child as tight as you can _

_ And push away the unimaginable _

He’s heard all the cliche stories of death before. He’s heard of someone’s life flashing before their eyes. He’s seen the movies where they see the flashback of this one specific memory from their childhood.

It’s because they’re all afraid of the truth. There’s nothing in these moments leading up to their deaths. Lincoln glances out at the Earth displayed before him. He wants to laugh at the irony. He wanted to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. He wanted to go see the world. Now, he got to see the whole thing. It’s funny. He wants to laugh but his body is being lured into the thought of sleep. The inevitability of death. 

No, he has to stay awake. He has to make sure Hive stays with him. Dies with him. He has to make sure there’s no possible way he could escape. He’s so tired.

The steady beeping threatens to lull him into a stupor. 

“They’re only human.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jemma’s heart thuds against her chest as she watches Fitz crumple. She drops the fire hydrant letting out a soft pitiful sob. She didn’t want to hurt him but she couldn’t let herself bring everyone else down with her.

She steps out of their lab. It was specially designed for the two of them. All of the technology they could have asked for. Coulson even got them a holotable for crying out loud. She wanted an adventure. She just didn’t think it would end so soon.

The funny thing about the curiosity killing the cat. Her curiosity would be what killed her. She presses the drop button watching the floor steadily open to cloudy blue skies in front of her. She told Coulson to tell her father first. She was supposed to call them tonight. She would’ve video chatted with them and remarked about a wonderful mystery they could solve. 

But it wasn’t wonderful. Coulson nearly stayed behind to comfort a dying man. It was two very different things, seeing the bodies and listening to a man die. That would certainly haunt her nightmare for the next few nights.

...Except it wouldn’t. This would be her last moments. She’d never get to hear her father’s voice again, never see her mother’s face. Oh, it’s been too long.

The skies were strangely serene as the wind whipped against her. They failed. Her world should be falling apart. Her mind feels like it’s storming but the skies are a calm blue. Almost tempting her to leap.

She hears a muffled scream. She turns finding Fitz struggling to open the door with his shaky palms. She has to do this now, before he stops her, or worse before her jumps out after her. She offers him a sad smile. He had tried so hard to save her. He was her best friend and damn it did he try. She took a short breath.

Then she fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Daisy, I’m not gonna fight you.” Mack says calmly.

He wanted to believe that she had let them find her. His Daisy was still in there somewhere. The young girl who laughed and played Mario Kart with him. The one who’d steadily adjust his hand with her powers so she could get ahead. She didn’t need to. He’d let her win anyway.

She kicks him back forcing him roughly on the pavement. She stands over him menacingly. He doesn’t want to hurt her damn it. He grabs her arm trying to stabilize her. She catches his using her powers to dislocate his shoulder. He tries again with the opposite arm only to get the same results. He can’t even protect himself anymore.

“I want you to be a part of this,” She pants, her eyes wild. She’s terrifying. She delivers several punches that leave his ribs aching and his mind spinning. “We could have had a connection… that was real.” She hisses. 

“Daisy,” He breathes. “Look at yourself. You don’t have to do this.” It’s one last try. She’s crying above him. He wants to believe she’s fighting somewhere in there. Wants to believe she’ll stop. She snaps her hand to his chest sending tremors through his body. 

His screams echo so loudly he doesn’t even hear the gunshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack ran ahead with Elena right behind him. She saw the man before he did. The man opened fire before Mack could even react.

Good thing she was fast. She ran faster than she possibly ever has pushing each of the bullets out of the way as she went. She spotted the last too late. She ran in front of Mack trying to swipe it out of the way.

She wasn’t fast enough.

The bullet pierces her abdomen, she falls as she let’s out a steady breath.

She thinks of her cousin. He had no idea what he was getting himself into and it got him killed. At least now she’d get to see him again. She hears muffled voices over the pounding of her heart. Something about her metabolism and her speed and bleeding out. Funny, she was just getting good at her powers and now they could kill her.

More muffled voices, then Lincoln’s holding a blowtorch over her.

“No.” She musters all the strength she can. “Mack.”

He’s worked with blowtorches before. He’s a mechanic. He knows what he’s doing.

It doesn’t stop her screaming when the fire makes contact with her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye doesn’t even register the gunshot until it’s too late. He shoots her again stealing her breath away. Her mouth fills with the taste of iron. She’s struggling to breathe. Oh god, it hurts so much.

He waits til he’s gone to try to pull herself up. She places her hand on the wound to stanch the bleeding but it’s already pooling between her fingers. There’s so much blood. She needs help or she’s going to bleed out down here.

“Help.” She whimpers. She rolls herself around crawling towards the door. More blood pools out making her head spin. The door is nothing but a blur now. She reaches up opening the door slightly. “H...he...help. Help.” She cries but her voice is nothing more than a whisper. Her world blurs one more time before going black. She feels fingers grabbing her. She hears Coulson’s voice.

It’s too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Why would you make me do this you’re my best friend in the world!” Jemma shouts at him. It breaks his heart but it has to be done. He has to save her.

“Yeah, you’re more than that Jemma.” Her breath steals away from her lungs. He finally said it. After so many years of waiting he finally gathered the courage to admit his feelings. Too bad it’s already too late. “And I couldn’t find the courage to tell you.” Fitz looks up at her, his eyes pleading. “So please, let me show you.”

She let’s out a whimper wrapping him in a hug. He wraps his one good arm around her pulling her close. There was no rejection in the air. Just the overwhelming sense of goodbye.

“It’s okay.”

“No.” She sobs into his shoulder.

“Jemma.” He whispers as she places kisses all over his face. He wants to tell her so many things. That he can’t live without her. That he wishes he didn’t have to break her heart. That he loves her. “Jemma… We have to hurry.” He mutters not wanting to let her go.

“No.” She whimpers stubbornly. God damn it, he loves her. “No! No.”

“Take it Jemma.” He pleads pushing her away. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. Push her away when he ever wants to let her go.

“No.” She tries to draw away but he forces it into her hands. “No!”

“Take it.”

He takes a moment to memorize her face. The one he had spent staring at for so many years too afraid to say anything. God she’s so beautiful even when she’s crying. All of this is so beautifully tragic. He doesn’t know if he’d do the same for anyone else. But Jemma… She’s different. She deserves to live more than anything. He’d never forgive himself if he let her die.

So he hits the detonate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He’s dying. He knows that.

Phil slumps against the wall as Fury tries to capture his attention. There’s a hole in his chest from where Loki had stabbed him. He did his best. He spent years and years dreaming of dying like a martyr. Now he finally got the chance. He was going to die a hero.

He’d miss this. He’d miss Melinda and Audrey and Maria. Hell,, on some level he’d even miss Stark in all of his arrogance.

He did his best. He wishes he could tell Melinda that he shot a god. Watched him fly backwards like a ragdoll. She’d resist a smile. But he would see the sparkle in her eyes. He wishes he could hold Audrey one more time. Kiss her one more time. He wanted to propose. He probably would have after this was all over. He would’ve used his mother’s ring. 

But dying like a hero was a virtue few agents got. Now, he could take his turn.

He’ll see them on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. The steady voices of Radcliffe and Simmons frantically trying to solve what was wrong. She wanted to tell them to stop. To tell them she wasn’t worth this.

She hurt her team. She fought against Phil and the cadets and damn it, it was her fault. If Director Mace hadn’t showed up she would’ve killed them all. She could’ve killed them all… She could’ve killed Phil. All she wanted to do was protect him. She failed him.

So she let herself sink deeper. She could hear the heart monitor slow. She could hear Jemma’s frantic screaming. She could hear Radcliffe’s cursing. She could hear their hurried movements. The desperation.

Then nothing.

_ The moments when you’re in so deep. _

_ It feels easier to just swim down. _


	3. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little throwback for the next Ham4SHIELD. I did a poll on twitter and the most popular option was to write Helpless. So we’re throwing it back to the years of the Academy! Thanks so much for all the support you guys are truly great, Unfortunately this is a little more canon lead than the song.

In retrospect the dance was a relatively bad idea. They wanted to give the cadets a chance to be normal except every single one of them were anything but. No, they were a bunch of young adults signed up to work for an agency that was supposed to protect humanity from a whole lot of weird stuff they weren’t supposed to deal with. Phil lets out a breath adjusting the cufflinks on his shirt. He’s not even sure how he managed to get talked into this one, watching his roommate Agent Hudson bounce across the room from person to person. He’s pretty sure he even scored a dance with Director Carter at one point.

However no matter how star struck he was by being in the presence of Peggy Carter herself, it paled in comparison when he saw the girl stuck by the Director’s side. The woman was significantly shorter compared to Director Carter in her tall red heels. Her hair is twisted over her shoulder, dark eyes surveilling the room quietly. 

He’s pretty sure his heart stopped when they met eyes for half a second. Phil lingers on the sidelines, his eyes never leaving her figure.

“Calm down Coulson I could feel your heart eyes from across the room.” Hudson laughs bumping him on the shoulder. “Who’s got you love struck now?”

“She’s been lingering around Director Carter all night. I think she’s the one who everyone talks about.” Phil smiles slightly. God damn he doesn’t even know her name.

“I’m on it.” Hudson states with a wolfish grin.

“Where’s he going?” Phil startles with Garrett’s voice over his shoulder.

“We really need to put a bell on you.” Phil mutters choosing to ignore the question at hand. He was not looking forward to relentless teasing when he falls flat yet again. He’s not the smoothest, that’s Hudson’s job. His heart drops as he watches the woman link her arm with Hudson’s. Suddenly her eyes meet his again and she smiles. Oh dear god he’s screwed.

The few steps away from each other feels like a lifetime before she’s in front of him.

“Phillip Coulson.” He greets.

“Melinda May.” She smiles shyly.

“So you’re…”

“Yeah but I try not to live in her shadow. I want to make my own story.” She laughs.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Hudson smirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later she’d appear in his life so much more. He found her suddenly in his classes where he didn’t notice her before. Nightly she’d appear at his window with a mischievous smile on her face. 

He found out quickly that she had a thing for pranking people. It started when he caught her spreading Nair across Garrett’s eyebrows after he passed out drunk late at night. She declared him to be her official partner in crime teaching him everything she knew from avoiding campus cameras to profiling targets. He swears sometimes that she must have precognition with how well she plans these things out.

“You know if you really loved me you’d share her.” Hudson remarks one day. The next he mysteriously wakes up with cups of water precariously balanced on his mattress so that when he woke up they all spilled. All over him.

He’s silently really glad he let Melinda stow away in his closet at that particular moment. She had quickly become his best friend. They’d spend days studying together and acting as partners on projects. During the night they’d sneak out waiting for their next victim to be able to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interestingly enough he met Lian May completely on coincidence. He and Melinda made a mistake on a mission resulting in her being shot. It wasn’t a major would really. It tore through her shoulder cleanly. She regained function of her arm quickly. Though her scream of pain wouldn’t soon leave his memory.

She directed him to her mother’s house as to not be tracked to a hospital. She sent a discreet message to Director Carter not to worry. However the older woman did not look all too amused when he held a dizzy Melinda against his shoulder heavily. 

He made himself scarce while Lian did her work. She worked in the CIA, Melinda had said on the way there. She had dealt with these kinds of things all the time. 

So why did he feel so damn terrible?

“She’s sleeping.” He looks up from his spot, his head spinning with nausea. The small woman makes her way across the kitchen passing him a washcloth for his hands. He nods slightly trying to scrub his friend’s blood off his fingers. He feels like he’s going to vomit. Oh god the screams won’t get out of his head. “Tea?” He only nods numbly. “My daughter doesn’t take a bullet for just anyone.” She says in the middle of her activity, her dark eyes peering at him.

“I didn’t mean for her to get hurt Ms.”

“I know.” She nods. “But that doesn’t change that she did. You can’t change that.” She frowns. He swallows heavily under the scrutiny of her gaze. “She cares for you yes?”

“Yes.”

“And you care for her?”

“A lot.” He gulps tapping a rhythm on the fabric of his pants.

“You take care of her.” She nods.

“With all do respect ma’am, she takes care of me. Not the other way around.” He corrects her, immediately regretting talking back to her.

“Good answer.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda wraps her arms around his shoulders with a laugh. A true genuine laugh. They finally did it. Their badges gleam in the light of the sun. 

“We did it!” She shrieks. “We’re actual agents.”

“And partners.” He smirks. Her eyes widen as she spins around.

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope. We both take our first assignment at the Triskelion on Monday.” He laughs pulling out a paper. “Fury and Director Carter pulled all of the strings. They just let me give the good news.” He laughs nervously. She squeals jumping into his arms yet again.

“I guess we’ll really be partners now.” She smiles up at him.

“Yeah, partners.” He sighs in content at the thought. Spending the rest of his years fighting with Melinda by his side. She’s oblivious to his feelings but she’s happy. He’ll take what he can get.

Partners...


	4. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me this long to publish again. The past few weeks have been such a mix of emotions, honestly I lost all control. Come after my last update I had to get my shit together and pull up a few grades. Then came Halloween and my phone got stolen so I’m currently without a phone to even moderate normally. Then I had tech week for the musical which was… hell to say the least. Then I had auditions for this play and I got the lead and I have been a mess of emotions for the past month. I will try to update as much as I can u I can’t make any guesses with how my schedule will look from here on out.

It was like watching the world turn around him in slow motion, Phil realizes as he watches his best friend dance across the floor. Her smile is wider than he’s seen in awhile. Even while she’s perched in a hiding spot waiting for the victim of her next prank, he’s not seen her as happy as she is in this moment.

“Alright, alright!” Hill calls out tapping her spoon against her glass to get everyone’s attention. “I know I’ve been waiting for this tear jerker all night so every one put your hands together for our best man, Phillip Coulson.”

He just smiles proudly. After all he should, he was the one who introduced the two of them. “First of all a toast,” He grins as he meets her eyes. “To Mr and Mrs Andrew Garner.” Everyone lets out a hoot as Andrew places a kiss on Melinda’s head. “From your best friend, who’s always by your side. May you live out your lives happily, with many kids that uncle Phil can spoil rotten.” A laugh echoes through the room. “May you always be satisfied.”

As if in a cheesy movie the entire crowd freezes as his eyes meet Melinda’s once again. Suddenly the scene shifts, rewinding. All he can do is watch, stock still as the night blends and sifts before him once more.

The walls shift and turn opening to a banquet hall, dresses and suits mingling all around. He watches dumbfounded as the scene plays out before him once more.

_ “And why on earth did you convince me to come to this thing again?” Melinda deadpans, adjusting the bust on her dress for seemingly the hundredth time that night. It was hard not to stare when she kept calling attention to it. Couldn’t she see she looked beautiful? _

__ _ “Come on! The Academy ball has been a tradition for years now. Who are we to knock tradition?” Phil grins.  _

__ _ “Yes because a bunch students lingering around us is great. I can just feel the nostalgia in the air.” She rolls her eyes nudging him playfully. _

__ _ “Okay you got me. But where does a little nostalgia hurt anyone? Besides, that new therapist I told you about is here.” Suddenly her body goes stock still. Director Carter had been talking to a therapist for new recruits for months. She had only seen passing glances of the man but Phil could tell that there was something there. _

__ _ “Phillip.” She growls under her breath. _

__ _ “Just one drink.” He bargains. “If I’m wrong then I’ll be your sparring partner for a month.” _

__ _ “You do that anyway.” She states with a frown.  _

__ _ “Too late.” He teases. He needed to get over this infatuation with her. What better to do that then to stick her into a relationship with another guy? Phil had met Garner before. He is extremely nice and caring. But, he and Melinda were stark opposites. Perfect for a quick fling so that Phil could move on. Besides, if Melinda was attracted to him, it’d be better off anyways. He’s good for her. _

__ _ With that Phil moves away from her. He stalks over to where Andrew is standing greeting the man to a pat on the upper back. _

__ It’s almost painful to watch.

_ Andrew walks over to Melinda after a short talk between the two of them. The look in her eyes absolutely shatters his heart. A woman that he’s seen in a million battles before and she’s rendered helpless. _

__ As her hand falls into his the scene twists again. 

_ She lays across his couch, a bottle of whiskey settled by her hand. A goofy smile is spread across her face. She’s talking about proposals and marriage and kids. All he can do is listen. She’s so damn happy and it’s not with him.  _

__ _ He could tell Andrew off. Tell him this was a mistake. Tell him anything to send him away from his Melinda. But his eyes fall on her smile again. He couldn’t do that to her. She’s not his to trifle with like she’s some trophy. All he can do is hope that he doesn’t take her from him. Then at least he could keep his best friend. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way. _

__ “To the groom.” He smiles brokenly. The room repeats the chant, unaffected by his sudden change in tone. “To the bride.” His voice cracks with the words. “To many more years.” He nods taking a sip from his glass to signify the end of his speech.

Melinda walks up to him smiling widely. His world flashes for a few seconds. The white dress blends with the stunning blue she wore so long ago. Her arms wrap around him tightly. Tears build in the back of his eyes and he tries not to let them fall.

“Thank you Phil.” She whispers. He presses a kiss to the side of her head. 

“I’m so happy for you Lin.” He whispers back wrapping his arms around her waist.

He pulls away smiling at Andrew. He shakes his hand with a wide grin passing Melinda off to her husband. He watches numbly as Andrew drops a kiss to Melinda’s lips. She was truly happy. He had already had the entire talk with Andrew. Hurt her, he’d make it so his body was never found. Andrew kept good on his word. Nut damn it if it didn’t hurt every time he saw how happy that he made her.

He can’t help the memories that flash before his eyes. Bumping into her in the middle of orientation. Their names getting called as partners for their very first field mission. Her shivering as he pulls her out of the bay. Her smile illuminating the night after another successful prank. Her drunken lips pressing insistently against his after a mission gone wrong. Her hair splayed across his neck. Her flipping him masterfully over his shoulder. Throwing each other’s caps into the air in celebration.

God helps him he knows she’ll never be satisfied.   
They’re just like each other in that way.


	5. Say No To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hanorganaas for philinda secret santa and please excuse my brevity because I'm super sick. I hope you enjoy!

Melinda sits back against the chair letting out a heavy sigh. The kitchen was desolate, all of the agents either out celebrating a victory or in the common room sharing a beer. The past few days had brought much more emotion than she was accustomed to. From dying to almost losing Coulson again. She freezes when she hears footsteps approaching behind her. The glass hits the counter with a clang right in front of her. She looks back and Coulson is standing there, one eyebrow raised and gesturing to the bottle of Haig. Wordlessly she smiles kicking the chair out slightly next to her. 

“Why are you in here?” He asks settling down next to her.

“Thinking.” She murmurs vaguely. They both fall silent at the sound of the bottle of whisky popping open. He pours them both a glass placing one in her open hand.

“It’s nice actually.” He says in an effort to clear the air between the two of them. She looks at him questioningly before he answers, “The quiet. We haven’t had more than two minutes of completely nothing in far to long.”

“Silence doesn’t often include talking Phil.” She teases. “What’s bothering you?”

“What do you mean?” He inquires.

“We’ve known each other for thirty years Phil give me a little credit.” She nudges his arm lightly. “I know how you get when something is bothering you.”

“What did you see when you died?”

“Phil…”

“Please Lin.” His beg steals a breath from her lips momentarily. His eyes plead with her to just reveal her secrets for once. “I know you saw me but… What else?”

She swallows heavily adjusting in her seat. “I saw you… The team.” She closes her eyes allowing herself a moment to recollect. “They were celebrating. Simmons, Fitz, Daisy, Mack, Elena… And Trip.” 

“Lin.” He whispers.

“I was watching from afar. They were joking about something I couldn’t hear. Then it was just… Gone. Everybody left. Except for you.” She lets out a slow breath making sure she controls herself. “You walked up to me. Told me I needed to fight it. That you couldn’t lose me.” He smiles sadly nodding.

“Well I was right. I can’t lose you Melinda. Not now, not then.” Melinda tears herself away from the intensity of his gaze. She notices both of their glasses lie dormant in their fingertips, forgotten. She raises her glass with a small smile.

“To second chances.” She breathes. 

Phil smiles hitting the tip of his glass against hers. They both tip back their heads draining their drinks in one go. They progress with easy conversation, changing the subject when the line was danced upon. The bottle was nearly empty when he let out a laugh.

“When we were stuck in that portal I thought I was a goner. I was just going to detach my hand and push Fitz through without me.” Melinda averts her gaze from his bitter smile. She couldn’t hear this yet at the same time she desired to know more.

“What stopped you?” She asks after a few beats of silence.

“You.” Melinda snaps her head around, looking at him surprised. “Robbie was getting dragged down by that… thing. We just left him behind. I thought the same was going to happen to us. Then I saw you… begging me to fight it. It just reminded me of watching your vitals in the middle of the lab… I should have been there for you Lin. I wanted to be there I just-”

She cuts him off promptly with the press of her lips against his. She had to shut him up and to her credit, it worked. But god, he tasted of whisky and cinnamon. It was something she found herself quickly getting addicted to. He pulls away briskly and a blush fills her cheeks. She had crossed the line. His eyes analyze her face carefully, slowly. Melinda felt her heart beating in her throat. She didn’t want him to walk away. One hand gently grasps the back of her neck pulling his lips to hers once more. This kiss was more gentle, almost hesitant. God he was so soft for her. She grabs the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her. Anything to get him closer to her.

“Wait,” Phil breathes between kisses. “Melinda we’re drunk.”

“You and I both know it takes more than a bottle of whisky to get the both of us drunk.” She mumbles pulling him back towards her.

“Melinda, wait. Think about this for a moment.” She stands, stepping away from his arm. She tried not to show the disappointment at the lack of his warmth against her. 

“I think I’m tired of waiting Phil. We’ve both nearly died too many times to count, hell we’ve both died entirely.” She snaps. “I don’t want to turn around and you’re already gone. Everything is so temporary here and between dying and watching you be sucked in by that… thing, I thought I was going to lose you.” She can feel tears building in the back of her eyes. “I’ve thought of this… Hundreds of times.”

Phil rushes to her, his lips colliding with hers roughly. Her back hits against the bricks causing her to let out a small groan. His teeth catch her bottom lip and sucks. For a moment she wonders if she is dreaming. 

“Your room or mine?” She pants between kisses. 

“Mine is closer.” He smirks pushing her back into the halls. He leads her by his hand trying to be indiscreet as they pass by the common room. Luckily the kids were all too involved in their beer and shared stories to even notice they were gone.

Once they safely reach his room Melinda presses him against the door pushing his jacket off his shoulders. She showers hurried kisses along his throat unbuttoning his shirt so that she can push that to the floor. His fingers unzip her vest and yank her undershirt above her head throwing it off to the side somewhere. He picks her up suddenly carrying her to the bed. She doesn’t halt her movements for a second, nipping at the soft juncture between his neck and shoulder. He drops her onto the bed gracelessly, standing to undo his own pants. She sits up to assist him, pushing them with his boxers down to his ankles. Quickly he kicks them away along with his shoes and socks. He reaches not far from him snatching a condom from the drawer of his bedside table. Using his teeth to rip the packaging open he rolls it on before standing before her once more. 

Her eyes comb over his figure appreciatively, her eyes falling on his already hard cock. She licks her lips slowly, for a moment she’s stuck between the thought of flipping him over and riding him hard and fast and taking him in her mouth and showing her appreciation. Her eyes meet his and she can’t resist his gaze. She reaches up pulling her mouth to his once more. She tugs him down over her, only allowing him a moment of power before she wraps her legs around him to flip them. He lets out a soft chuckle, almost as if he were wondering why she didn’t do it sooner. She wriggles out of her own pants and boots before throwing them abandoned to the side. He bites his lip as she straddles him once more and she swears he’s trying to kill her.

His fingers slide down her back over the swell of her ass, tugging her panties down as well. She grabs the back of his head pressing her lips to his in a brutal kiss. Her hands slide down his chest humming into the kiss. Suddenly their lips break apart as her fingers skim over his scar. Phil’s eyes meet hers and god she could just melt.

“I’m here.” He whispers placing a kiss on her cheekbone. “We’re alive.” 

Slowly his fingers trace up her spine snapping open her bra. He kisses down her neck and chest settling on her right nipple, swirling his tongue around it. He switched after a few moments of soft, slow attention.

Gently she moves above him, reaching between them so that he’s lined up with her entrance. She sinks onto him slowly, a broken moan echoing from her lips. She lets her forehead fall against his and for a few moments they linger there. Their breaths mingling as their lips brushed together gently. After a few moments his hands settle on her hips raising her slowly before settling her down once more. She drops her head onto his shoulder whispering his name as she catches onto the rhythm. It’s slow and gentle. Nothing of what she had expected. 

They rock slowly as their orgasms build. Her forehead presses against his as she feels her muscles begin to clench. His fingers catch hers gripping the sheets on either side of his head, loosely lacing them together. His other hand slides between their bodies landing on her clit rubbing it rhythmically.

“Come with me Melinda.” He whispers. All she can do is nod before she is spiraling from her peak. Phil’s not far behind, bucking up towards her.

When she finally settles she rolls over on the bed tiredly. Phil disposes of the condom promptly before lying back in bed with her, settling the covers over them both. She settles her head over his heart listening to the rhythmic beating in the silence.

“We’re alive.” He whispers like a mantra, stroking her hair. She eventually falls asleep with a small smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil found himself slowly losing control. It had been nearly two weeks since their first encounter and he found himself with her more often than not. It became almost a habit, falling into bed with her. He was addicted. He couldn’t get enough of her.

“Agent Coulson? The Director wishes to speak with you.” Coulson just nods following the agent to the office.

“Ah Phil.” Mace smiles fakely gesturing to a seat. “Thank you Agent Gallow.” The larger man nods stiffly seeing himself out of the room while Phil takes a seat.

“Is there another mission I’m needed for sir?” Phil asks.

“Not exactly.” Mace frowns sitting across from him. “It has been brought to my attention that you and Agent May have been having… sexual encounters.” Phil’s heart drops to his stomach. 

Phil swallows heavily suddenly feeling as if he were a young kid called to the principal’s office. “And?”

“And we have strict rules against affiliation within the workplace. You have already shown your feelings towards Agent May to me and I assure you, you can’t be objective in the field.”

“With all due respect, sir. Agent May and I are consenting adults. We’re taking the proper precautions necessary and we aren’t the only agents sneaking around. I fail to see the problem here.” Phil raises his head defiantly. God he has been hanging around Melinda too much.

“The problem arises when you are my two best agents out in the field without powers. I cannot have you two being distracted if another is in danger.”

“Melinda and I have known each other for thirty years.” Phil states standing. “You said yourself I showed my feelings towards her long ago. I am objective of Melinda because she is my best friend.” Phil clenches his teeth. “I would protect any other agent in the same way but forgive me if knowing Melinda nearly my entire life creates a bit of priority. I trust her with my life and I’m sure it’s the other way around as well. Isn’t that what you wanted, sir? A team that trusts?” Phil asks before storming out of the office.

He finds himself standing in front of Melinda’s room. The door swings open before he even gets the chance to knock. Melinda’s standing there in her workout gear, her hair tied back and a towel slung over her shoulder. God she didn’t make it easy did she?

“Did you tell Mace about us?”

“So he talked to you.” She surmises stepping aside to let him in. “Before you say anything I was under evaluation with the new lie detecting equipment.”

“You can easily beat a lie detector.”

“I haven’t cracked this one yet.” She shrugs. “My endorphins were high and they asked why.”

“Please don’t tell me you told them in the same way you told me you were sleeping with Ward.” Melinda simply raises an eyebrow. “Lin.” He sighs.

“Since when did we care about breaking protocol?” Melinda asks. “Why does it matter to you now?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“We’re both adults Phil.” She states wrapping her arms around his waist. “I trust you.”

He couldn’t resist dipping his head to capture her lips in a kiss. Her lips were soft and she smelled faintly of the body wash she uses. He was addicted to her.

Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t discount Daisy as a villain! She simply fit as if Lincoln’s death drove her insane. I absolutely love Daisy and I hope that this never becomes canon. I just really loved the idea and I had to write it.


End file.
